custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. Re: Elements What you told Vagra Nui Tales is not all correct. You are right that the Toa Horva should be Toa of Light, and that they should not have Shadow or Ice, but theyy, theoretically, could have been infused with those elements unnaturally, as Takanuva was, for a time, infused with shadow. Although this may require an addition to his plot, it does not necessarily render it impossible. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] There you've got a point they truly could be infused by a makuta. Or they could be half Light drained. But I don't understand why he gave them elements like: Stone, Ice and Air that's still weird. --ToaFairon 12:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps in that continuity, there is a way to infuse those elements. We don't know yet, do we? P.S., On your homepage, there's a few pages that need to be created. Mind if I help? Answer me on my talk page. P.P.S., You like my sig? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Elements I know, but Mata Nui have given every Av-Matoran of Karda Nui an extra element, He gave Gavla, Kirop and Radiak extra elements too. The Toa Horva are infected with shadow, because Makuta Silius 'mutated' Tanma. They have got very small amounts of Light and Shadow in them. They have learned to keep it in balance. Vagra Nui Tales 16:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I understand. And when are you going to make the articles of Makuta Silius , Makuta Vultraz and Makuta Tiranox? Can anyone make a sig for me? It should be like:Fairon comes to rescue you! Ohh, and JoseFVega I would be pleased if you would help me make those pages. And can you JoseFVega make a sig for me since I don't know how to make that. --ToaFairon 18:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sig There are two ways that I know of to make a sig. First way (my personal way) look at the top of a page — any page. If you are logged in, you can see a few links, such as "my talk", "watchlist", and "log out". There should also be something saying "more". Click it, and you will see a list displayed, with "my page", "my contributions", "manage widgets", and "preferences". Click "preferences" and you will be sent to a page where you can customize things, such as your skin, avatar, etc. On the first page, beneath the box saying "e-mail", there is a box with the word "signature". Then you fill it in with whatever you want to put in, like: Fairon comes to rescue you! Or you can create a template for yourself. To make one, write an article starting with Template:. Then you can write something after the colon, like, for example, Template:FAIRON. after the page is created, you fill it in with your template. Personally, I would suggest the first way, but it's your choice. And yes, I can create those articles. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Re:Join Yes, i will join. Thanks! Can I create a symbol or something? And can i be vice-leader? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] And... What articles should I create first? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Roger, Roger I'm working on it now. I am making a sig and an invitation and a membership thing. But I'll need at least a vague outline on what to write for the next chapter. Off topic: I added you to my friends list! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] A little help? I'd like to put in a little backstory in the second chapter of the Fairon Chronicles, so I've got a few questions... *What's the status of the Brotherhood in this? *What powers does shadowdermis have? *Is Kutrax the ruler of Robotopolis? *Is Robotopolis outside Mata Nui's body? If so, then how did Kutrax leave? *What is the status of the Enforcers of Gigas Nui? *What is the status of the Order of the Great Beings? *What are the Kodax? *Can you tell me a little about Velnax? *Has Kunaku left the Brotherhood? *Why does Fairon have so many enemies, and why are they trying to kill him? *What Kanohi does Rantu have? *Does anyone know about Gigas Magna except for the Great Beings? *Can you tell me a little about Gigas Magna? *Where is Kunaku? Sorry if that's a little overwhelming. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Hey Thanks. By the way, should we start recruiting members for the club? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] The templates I was thinking that Fairon would represent the club more. Should I change it? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] People to recruit This guy is a pretty decent writer, and I'd like him to write a chapter or two of The Fairon Chronicles. Can you invite him? And we should also try, eventually, to get some popular users on there. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] one more question... What does the landscape of Xa-Nui look like? And is Xa-Nui in Robotopolis? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']]